Gameshow! The Million Dollar Question
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: The Million Dollar Question with no answer. Who will win! (I'm sure a few of you have had this question before!) Hope you enjoy! (And not waste 5 minutes of your life.)


**First Bleach fanfiction, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hello minna! Today for your entertainment, we have Kurosaki Ichigo-san, Sh- Kurosaki Issan-san, Inoue Orihime-san, Sado Yasutora-san, Ishida Uryu-san, Ishida Ryuken-san, and the not so preppy host, me!"

"So, we're for your entertainment?" Ichigo mumbled.

"What were you going to call me? Oh! I want to hug you! **(Isshin's just like that. Do not assume my appearance)**" Kurosaki-san asked.**  
**

"Not preppy, huh?" Karin rolled her eyes.

Orihime waved happily while Chad, Uryu, and Ishida-san just sat there, being emotionless.

"Yes, your for everyone's entertainment. You should know that by now!" I scolded Ichigo "And I didn't say anything, Kurosaki-san. *cue whistling* And no, I'm not preppy. Do you have _any _idea how hard it is to stay this cheerful and smiley the entire show? Come on, let's get this over with, my face is hurting!"

"So, minna! My name is Thorn D. Cinni. Nice to meet you!" I said while looking at the readers. Then I turned to look at the "toys". "Please call me Cinni-chan. Okay?"

"Hai." Ichigo grumbled.

"Hai, Cinni-chan!" Orihime said enthusiastically. Everyone else just stayed quiet.

"Okay... so the Million Dollar Question is... *cue drumroll* How are Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu even part human? Karin-chan can barely see souls and Yuzu-chan can't see them at all!"

"What?" Ichigo looked irritated. "Why such a stupid question? Karin and Yuzu can't see souls well, what's the bug deal?"

I sweatdropped. "Ichigo-san... did you just say _bug_ deal? And to answer your question. It isn't a big deal. It's just that many people are interested.

"Now, everyone! When you have an answer, please press the button."

_bbbbzzzztttt_

"Oh? An answer already? Okay, go... huh? Ichigo-san?"

"Yes, it's me, now let me answer!"

"Hai, hai. Go right ahead, Ichigo-san!"

"Well, wasn't this already explained during the story? Dad was a Shingami and mom was a human."

"That is in-"

_bbbbzzzztttt_

"You should let me finish!" I exclaimed angrily. "Fine, go ahead Goat Face."

"Hey! Only I call him that!"

"Ciiiiiinnnnnniiiiii-channnnnnn! Why so mean?" Kurosaki-san pouted and started crying.

"JUST GO!"

"Okay. I'm just going to correct Ichgio because I have no answer."

"Yes?" I urged.

"Masaki wasn't human. She was a Quincy."

"That's correct! I was going to tell Ichigo that." I huffed. "Who's next?"

_bbbbzzzztttt_

"Orihime-chan!"

She looked up from her button. "Um... I was just playing with the button. I don't have an answer." She smiled brightly at me.

I shook my head. This was getting nowhere.

_bbbbzzzztttt_

_'Who is it this time'_ I thought.

"Sado-san!" I smiled. He wouldn't say anything weird right?

"You just tore your shirt." He said.

I fell to the ground, completely speechless. Then, I crawled into a corner and cried, ignoring my "torn" shirt.

_bbbbzzzztttt_

"I don't care anymore!" I yelled, while covering my face.

"Thorn-san, there are still people reading. Get back over here." A voice said.

I looked up. Who had the nerve to call me by my surname? I told them to call me Cinni-chan. Then, I realized who spoke. "Right! Let's get back to the show. It's your turn, Ishida-san!"

He shook his head, muttering about female mood swings.

"Masaki was a pure Quincy, and that idiot Isshin was a full Shinigami. It is not possible for Ichigo to be part human at all."

_bbbbzzzztttt_

"Uryu-san!"

"I'm contradicting. Yuzu can't see souls. Karin has just began seeing them. They must be part human."

_bbbbzzzztttt_

"Huh? Everyone already-"

"It is logic! There is no way the three Kurosaki children are part human." Ishida-san argued.

"I'm not a child!" Ichigo protested.

"Maa, maa, minna. Calm down."

_CRASH_

_BONK_

___BBBBZZZZTTTT_

___CLONK_

___CRASH_

___BOOM_

___BANG_

___CLANG_

___BBBBZZZZTTTT_

"CALM DOWN!" I screamed, the preppy attitude finally wearing off. "I need to finish the story. Get back into position before I kill _each _and _every_ one of you. And I mean it." You could feel the anger rolling off.

Everyone stopped and orderly went back to their spots.

"So," I growled. "Anyone have a _formal_ answer?"

_bbbbzzzztttt_

"Please go Strawberry." I said

"Don't call me that! Just Mashiro is enough." Ichigo-san sighed. "Bleach has no logic. It is not possible..."

I laughed. "Your correct, it _doesn't _have any! Whatever, let's just end this by saying you are right."

Ichigo smirked. Everyone else groaned.

"Hey minna, what's wrong?"

"We bet one million dollars he wouldn't win."

I sweatdropped.

"Ichigo-san is going to be _rich_."

He smirked.

* * *

**So, how was that? That question has been bothering me for a while now.**

**Dang it! I didn't even reach one thousand words... how could I? Just how could I not reach my minimum word count for a _one-shot_? I'll just keep ranting on until I get to 1,000, okay?**

**Marshmallows. Cupcakes. Cake. Chocolate. Muffins. Pocky. Vanilla Milkshake. Donuts. Ice-cream. Cookies. Brownies. Seaweed (it's really good). Cream. Strawberry. Apple. Tangerines. Cherries. Pie. Lemon. I still need like one hundred words...**

**Just so you know... I'm really not preppy at all... I can write myself like it though! I did a good job making myself like it right?**

**What did you like about the story? What did you hate? I don't care what you review, just please review. Even if the review says "********Marshmallows. Cake. Vanilla Milkshake. ********Marshmallows. Cake. Vanilla Milkshake. ********Marshmallows. Cake. Vanilla Milkshake. ********Marshmallows. Cake. Vanilla Milkshake. ********Marshmallows. Cake. Vanilla Milkshake. ********Marshmallows. Cake. Vanilla Milkshake."**

******************(I'm _still_ not at 1,000 yet? Wow... I fail. I still need like fifty words. Are you tired of me yet? I need SIX words, not anymore...)**

**Please review~ Please review~ ****Please review~ Please review~ ****Please review~ Please review~ **


End file.
